


A Hand To Hold

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [142]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarrassed Neville, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Holding Hands, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Seamus and Neville begin to hold hands.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Hand To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _A hand to hold._

It felt so natural when Neville began holding Seamus’s hand. 

They’d always been close, of course. They’d shared a bedroom since they were eleven. Shared lessons. Shared secrets. They’d changed together after pick-up Quidditch and lain together, sleepy on the Gryffindor settee, after one-too-many Butterbeers. 

“This is new,” Neville said, glancing down their knotted fingers. 

“I’m sorry,” Seamus replied. His freckled face flushed pink. He dropped Neville’s hand, quick as a hex. 

Neville shook his head. “I didn’t say it wasn’t welcome,” he smiled. “This is what I’ve wanted for years. I’ve just been waiting for you to realise, lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
